Hunter Prey
by terminally incoherent
Summary: Vampire/Demon!Draco Demon!Harry, What happens when Lucifers best demon decides he doesnt like being caged? Why, ol' Lou sends the only other hunter that dares go after him, of course! but will the hunter be hunted? or will he turn the tables?
1. prologue

-1DISCLAIMER: Jk Owns this all, sadly, I do not.

XXXXXXXX

Through the darkness I was dimly aware of a loud clanking noise. It was irregular and muffled, but I could easily identify it. The hollow sound of steel against rock echoed against my ears in most horrible a fashion. Immediately my silver eyes snapped open. It was pitch black, as it always was. Even my superior vision was no use to me in this claustrophobic darkness, but it did not surprise me. I expected nothing different. Though, credit where credit is due, I am very seldom surprised.

With a long rasping gasp, I drew my first shallow breath in over a thousand long years. I remained still as my body adjusted. I listened intently in the encompassing darkness, but the sound of my breathing echoed around me, and I could no longer hear the God awful grating of metal and rock. As my breathing slowed and steadied, and my breath drew in more air each time I became aware of a peculiar, yet faintly familiar feeling, and I heard a third sound since awakening. My heart. My heart had begun to beat again. It was faint and irregular at first, but as the blood began to flow, pushed by unyielding currents, torrents of power, rushing through each vain in a cataclysmic show of pure energy, it picked up speed and steadiness.

I could smell the blood coursing violently just underneath my pale skin and my mouth watered. I ran my tongue over my sharp canine teeth. It had been a long time since I had eaten a decent meal. Too long. I decided.

I raised my arm slowly, ignoring the pain and stiffness that can only come from a thousand year sleep, and pushed the black marble lid open. As the lid was pushed aside a bright light assaulted me, causing an involuntary flinch and a hiss of pain. In truth it was fairly dark, too dark for ny human to see, but I wasn't human. I was half vampire, half demon. My mother, Narcissa Malfoy, was a pure blooded vampire huntress, and my father, Lucius Malfoy, Lucifer's best demon. And I was hungry. There was an ache in my stomach that could not be soothed with food. I ran my tongue across my impressive canine teeth once more, this time causing my mouth to fill with the coppery taste of my own blood.

I hummed happily, satiated for the moment. I sat up gracefully, my breeding would not allow for me to fumble, pain and stiffness aside, and looked around the room. It was the same as ever, not one thing out of place, albeit a little dustier.

I sat in the middle of Malfoy manor's master bedroom. It was the first place I came to when I came up to Earth. It was an ancient manor full of dark magic and overlapping wards placed by each paranoid generation of my long heritage that could keep even the darkest of hunters out, aside from me of course. Because I am the best, second only to Lucifer himself.

I stood up and stretched languidly, gently easing the stiffness out of my under used muscles. It was then that I felt the familiar itch in my upper back. With a feral and decidedly predatory grin, I removed my black and silver cloak and my white dress shirt, leaving me in only my black jeans and dragon hide boots.

I smirked and let my wings unfurl with sharp cracks, further proof of the strain the thousand year sleep had put on my body. I could feel the power emanating off of each black feather and I laughed. A mirthless laugh that told eons of entrapment, in body, mind and soul were free, and looking for revenge. The hunter had been released.

I walked up to one of the large iron, gothic style windows and stood on the ledge. I took a deep breath and, as loud as I could, I yelled. "I AM DRACO MALFOY! IT'S BEEN OVER A THOUSAND YEARS AND COUNTING LUCIFER! I AM STILL ALIVE! I WARNED YOU! THE HUNTER HAS BEEN UNLEASHED, IT'S PREY WILL BE CAUGHT!"

I injected as much power into those words as I could. I did not know if he could hear me, but I could feel the power coursing through my body, running through my veins and mixing with my blood. I wanted him to hear, I was looking for a fight. Little did I know the threat was heard loud and clear in the depths of Hell.


	2. Lou's only hope

-1Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back now and ready to go! The prologue starts off a bit funny, I know, but that's how its supposed to be. I promise. Well, as promised . . . The Next Chapter!

( _Insert Disclaimer here._ )

XXXXXXXX

**Lucifer's Throne Room**

Draco Malfoy's voice echoed loudly throughout Lucifer's throne room. "I AM DRACO MALFOY! IT'S BEEN OVER A THOUSAND YEARS AND COUNTING LUCIFER! I AM STILL ALIVE! I WARNED YOU! THE HUNTER HAS BEEN UNLEASHED, IT'S PREY WILL BE CAUGHT!" The last words echoed against the stone walls of the overly large room.

Lucifer sat in silence for a long minute as he listened to the voice fade away. "Draco!" He yelled loudly and furiously, cursing his name once again. "You can't hide forever!" Vaguely, somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind, Lucifer registered that he was yelling to himself, as there was, in fact, no one else in the room, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. The fires surrounding the room flared, the tips of the flames licking the ceiling, eagerly seeking weak spots.

"M-m-my Lord." The owner of the voice, a small mouse-haired man, stood quivering in the grandiose entrance.

"What is it Richard?" Lucifer asked, his tone dangerously low and extremely uninviting. Lucifer almost smirked at the reaction it elicited from the man. If possible, Richard cowered lower to the ground and let out a slight whimper. Lucifer's voice was severely lacking in the 'warm and inviting' category, only serving to unnerve the poor man more. "Well?" _What is it with these types? _Lucifer thought to himself. He mentally shook his head. _Lawyers._

"S-s-s-sir" Lucifer gave a mental sigh. _What's with all the stuttering? _He idly wondered. "Sir Potter is back, he has returned from the mission successfully. H-he requests an audience, my Lord."

Lucifer brightened up considerably. "Then send him in!" He said, making a shoo-ing (a/n is that even a word?) motion with his hand.

"Right away milord." He backed out of the room quickly only pausing long enough to give a short, but respectful bow. Less than a minute later a tall raven-haired man strode in. He kept his shoulders back and his head high, he didn't even flinch away from the flames still pouring out of the holes scattered around the floor. He had large black wings held up high behind him and opened slightly. The leathery scales and his bright emerald eyes glinted maliciously in the moving light from the fires, making for a fierce visage.

He was wearing black leather pants and a white dress shirt with a black and red cloak hanging open. It fluttered gently behind him as he walked with slow powerful steps toward the large throne where Lucifer sat.

Lucifer himself was wearing a pitch black cloak with the hood pulled forward, making it impossible to see any details. He sat lazily on the throne, his feet stretched out in front of him and his arms crossed loosely over his chest.

Sir Potter nodded once, in recognition of an equal, and said, with only a slight eyebrow raise, "Lou."

Lucifer also raised one eyebrow, trying not to smirk, and nodded once to Harry, "I see your views haven't changed." He observed, more to himself than the emerald-eyed man.

Harry, however, couldn't hide his smirk. "No sir. With all due respect, I bow down to no one. Man, demon. Or otherwise."

Lou nodded. "I thought not. But you are too valuable to me. If it weren't for your skills, you would not even be in hell right now."

Harry only nodded his head. There was nothing to say. He knew any of Lucifer's other demons wouldn't stand a chance against him. _Except Malfoy. _He thought to himself. _But He's gone. I've not seen hide nor feather of that bastard in over a thousand years. _He smirked inwardly to himself. _Probably gone comatose._ _A demon's heart doesn't beat. The humans will think he's dead. Probably buried six feet under. Even if he wakes up, he'll be too weak. Probably rotting in a coffin right now. He can't die again, he already is._

"How did the mission go?" Lou's voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts. "Richard said you were successful."

Harry nodded. It always was the best answer when dealing with Lou. "I was successful. They have been brought back and detained."

"All 7 of them?" Lou asked.

"Yes sir. I believe there were two messengers and five lesser demons."

"Yes, I do believe you are correct."

"I always am." Harry said slyly.

Lou only scowled at the young demon's tempt. There was a long silence in which the two studied each other appraisingly. It was a while before Lou spoke up. "Were you hurt?"

Harry was taken aback for a moment, not by the abruptness of the question, but at the question itself. Lou never asked how any of the demons were, he never cared enough to bother, but he answered dutifully and without a moment's hesitation. "No sir, I came up from behind their party. They didn't see me coming. I had taken out three before the other four even noticed I was there. Leke helped take care of the rest. Why, Lou, do you ask? You aren't going soft on me, are you now?"

Lou gave a hiss at the younger demon's insinuation. "You know I'd sooner take a vacation to heaven. No, the reason I ask is just because I have another mission for you."

"Do you now? Another mission? And just what does this mission entail, oh evil one? This had better not be some low-level shit like last time. Those seven were barely worth a lick and I would prefer not to be treated as the rest of you slaves." He spit the last word out with venom. "I assure you, Lou, I am in need of a challenge and there is only one demon here that has the slightest hope of lasting more than a minute." He trailed off, looking pointedly at the undisputed ruler of Hell.

"Getting cocky now? I assure you Harry, this is not a mission that you should take lightly."

"Well then what is it? Spit it out."

Instead of answering, though, Lou decided to annoy him just a little further. "Do you remember what happened 10 years ago?"

Harry's eyes lit up. "Is it him again?"

"No, better. It is Draco Malfoy."

Harry stood still for a long moment, deciphering the short sentence. "Malfoy." He repeated the name in a slow monotone. Mentally he searched for the other demon's stats in his head. "Hasn't he been gone for about a thousand years or so? If you were so keen on getting him back why didn't you call someone sooner?"

Lou sighed and looked down. "I have. He has sent 3 messengers and 5 retrievers to purgatory already. You are my last hope."

Harry smirked and nodded a couple times. "I thought so."

"Then what do you say?" Lou asked cautiously, as if fearing the emerald eyed demon's answer.

"I'll do it."


	3. Draco's safe place

Yeah, Yeah, I know, I know. It's been a long time. Really long time. But I've got a lot on my plate right now, and family comes first. I could always be persuaded to write faster if I got some reviews! hint. hint. hint. So far I've gotten like, 2, so review! please? for me?

Evildictionaryninja: Draco isn't a normal vampire/demon, so that won't be such a big problem, but you're right about Malfoy Manor, it's answered in this chapter, though, so read and find out!

XXXXXXXXXX

It was midnight at Malfoy Manor, and the current heir, Draco, could be found sitting on the edge of the lake, watching the water churn pensively. _I probably shouldn't have done that._ He thought, regretfully. _He's sure to have heard that. He'll be sending another demon in no time. Shit. _He mentally cursed himself._ Lucifer won't tolerate that. Especially if I insulted him like that. I only fear they'll look here. No demon could get through the wards, but that won't stop Lucifer. I'll have to go somewhere else, but where? _He shook his head, frustrated with his lack of ideas. He gave a sigh and stood up. _I could always look through the study. I'm sure Lucius had to have something, a back-up plan. _And, with that thought, he ruffled his midnight wings and walked back up to the Manor.

X

In the study the young demon could be found rifling haphazardly through stacks of parchment. Time was moving quickly and with each hour lost, he got closer and closer to being discovered. _He'd of sent a demon out shortly after that outburst. _He reasoned in his head. _It can't take that long to find me. The Malfoys weren't a very discreet family. I have to get somewhere else soon. Wait! What was that? _He quickly picked up an extremely old sheet of parchment.

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list

Of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We

await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Ideas began forming in the young demon's head. _Perfect._ He folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket. _Fascinating._ _I guess I'll have a little chat with this Dumbledore person. But first, What is the date? _A quick version of _Tempus _later, he found it to be 1:34, August the 29th. _Interesting. I do hope Dumbledore is a morning person. _With that, he grabbed a large black cloak and whisked out the door.

X

It is true that Dumbledore knew of everything that happened inside of Hogwarts, But his knowledge outside of the school was severely lacking, which is exactly why a knock on his office door at 1:36 jolted him out of his half-asleep stupor. He had been going through parchment-work and readying himself for the begining of the new year

"Come in." He called.

Now, Shortly after leaving Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy had disappeared. It was rumored that he had joined the death eaters, but it was never proven. His account had been semi-active for years afterward, but there had been no proven sightings of the man, so the surprise at seeing an eleven year old Malfoy (A/N demonic power #1. He can appear whatever age he wants, seeing as he's immortal, it wouldn't due to look his age.) walking through his door , was completely justifiable. He refused to show it, though, but it didn't seem to matter, the young Malfoy heir smirked as if he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." Draco said with a nod, before taking a seat across from the old headmaster. He had to resist the urge to fidgit under the wizard's stare. The elder man was appraising him with a trained eye, and he only hoped he didn't see the wings folded tightly against back. He pulled the large black cloak a little closer to his body and let out a calming breath. so far, the man had found nothing different.

"Mister Malfoy." The old man returned. "Lemon drop?" when he was politely turned down, he continued. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Well, you see, sir, I had not received a Hogwarts letter this year, though I have shown signs of magical ability, I was wondering if I still had an invitation." He asked with all of the aristocratic patience of his father.

_That's not surprising, I didn't even know he existed. It is plausible. I'll have to look into it later, but for now … _"Yes, of course. The invitation is always open to all students willing to learn. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience. May I ask, though, how you got here?"

"Yes, of course. I spoke with Filch, he allowed me entrance."

Albus nodded. "Of course, m'boy. Of course." He then pulled out a long list of supplies. "Here is the list of supplies you'll need for the school year. Is that all you'll need?"

"Yes sir. That is all." With that he took the parchment and strode, with all the grace and purpose of a true Malfoy, out the door, leaving a very confused headmaster to sip his, now cold, tea.

X

Draco Looked over the list. _This certainly will be an interesting year. Next stop, Diagon alley._


	4. old friend?

-1Hello! I'm back with another chapter! I know it's been a while, but I've gotten only 4 reviews (thank you evildictionaryninja) It's depressing! I'm wondering if I should even finish this story . . . If I didn't like it so much I already would have. Well, enough of my rambling, to work!

Evildictionaryninja: Yeah, Harry will do the same . . . Sort of. He's had a plan going with Dumbledore (which will be explained soon), so he was needed at Hogwarts anyway.

XXXXXXXX

**HELL**

"Good." Lou said, "You'll be perfect for the job."

Harry looked at the ruler of hell for a few moments before saying, in a slow monotone, "You aren't telling me something."

Lou shifted his weight. "He says he's _alive._"

"He says? Lou, what _are _you talking about?"

"His voice was echoed through the chamber. He said 'I am Draco Malfoy! A thousand years and counting, Lucifer! I am still alive! I warned you! The hunter has been unleashed, it's prey will be caught!' It is very disconcerting, he holds an amazing level of power, I can hear it in his voice."

"Wait, hold on a minute. That's all fine and dandy, I could beat him in any fight and we all know it, but lets back up to the alive part. He's not _alive _alive is he?"

"I don't know. I need you to figure that out. When he said it, it did not sound figuratively, he may actually be alive."

A few minutes of almost unbearable silence went by as both demons became lost in their thoughts. It wasn't until Harry whispered an almost scarred "no." that Lucifer woke from his trance-like state.

"No?" Lucifer asked, disbelief, irritation and outrage coloured his voice. "Do you refuse your mission?" at that sentence the almighty hell fires rose a few feet and doubled in intensity.

"No, sir." Harry said, exaggerating the 'sir' in an effort to calm the lord sovereign. "I was just thinking. I just hope to heaven I'm wrong." The last sentence was muttered under his breath, but Lucifer still heard it and shot a curious glance at the raven-haired demon.

When he didn't elaborate, Lou nodded. "Good. I have no information on him, though I would check Malfoy Manor first. He won't stay there long, if he went at all. I suggest you leave quickly."

Harry gave a slight bow with his head. "I'll leave right away sir."

Lou smiled. "You are dismissed."

With a flourish that could rival Snape's, he glided out of the room with his long steady gait.

_I wonder what time it is. _Harry wondered to himself. A quick version of _tempus_ later, he found it to be 2:07, August the 29th. _ I do hope Dumbledore is a morning person._

XXXXXXXX

Harry Potter stood at the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry waiting patiently for the wards to recognize his magical signature and alert the headmaster. It was true that Albus had found it "in everyone's wellbeing" that he have Harry's help in altering the wards to alert to a demon's presence about ten years ago, but what no one (excluding Harry himself, of course.) knew, was that it was keyed in to a demon's magical aura, and therefore, only triggered when a demon was unconscious, or extremely stupid, and let their auras show.

In this case, one could argue that Harry was extremely stupid in allowing the meddling headmaster to know of his background, but Harry found it preferable letting the old man know some of the half-truths and making the headmaster believe him trustworthy, then trying to hide it, and make the headmaster wary.

He gave a half-shrug. The lesser of two evils. Plus, he _had _needed Albus' help, if it weren't for him . . .

"Ahh, Harry m'boy!" Albus' loud greeting shook the demon out of his reminiscing. "Good to see you. Good to see you! My, how you've grown!"

Harry rolled his emerald eyes. "Good to see you too Al'. And, for the record, I am not a day over the age you last saw me. Still 26."

Albus gave a chuckle. "The body may be, but the spirit continues to grow."

Harry shook his head and gave a slight chuckle, but sobered quickly. "Albus, we have another problem. Can we talk in your office?"

"Of course, lead the way." He made a sweeping gesture toward the demon and stepped up behind him.

During the whole trip to his office, Albus chattered happily about a new muggle treat he discovered called ice cream. Harry barely listened, keeping most of his thoughts on the problem with Malfoy. Somewhere vaguely he remembered the old man saying something about his favorite flavor being cotton candy, but he dismissed the information quickly.

When they reached the stone gargoyle, Albus came to a complete stop, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Have you been listening to a thing I've said?"

"Of course I have, you dodgy old codger." He said affectionately. "Now what's the password?"

"If you were listening, you would know." Albus said, the twinkle getting more pronounced.

Harry sighed, "Cotton Candy." The stone gargoyle jumped to the side, revealing the spiral staircase.

"Very good." Albus sounded impressed.

"I've still got it." Harry made a show of polishing his sharp fingernails on his black cloak. "now lets go up, I'm in the mood for some tea and Lemon drops."

Albus chuckled and walked up the stairs, closely followed by hell's finest retriever.


	5. thus, the wager is fufilled

-1Yeah, Yeah, I know. Its taken forever, but to tell you the truth, I really don't know if I will finish this story. I know what I want to happen, but I've yet to type it up. Honestly, I continue writing this only for Evildictionaryninja's sake. (Thank You)

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, young Harry, what is it that brings you to Hogwarts at such a late hour? I knew that you didn't sleep much, but don't you think it would be more efficient to be at least somewhat rested?" Albus said, pouring two glasses of hot tea.

"You can drop the grandfather act Al'. You do know that, as Hell's finest retriever, I am easily 40 times your age and need a total of 0 hours of sleep in a given decade."

Albus shook his head, the lime green pointed hat that he wore wobbled dangerously, as if only waiting for the slightest hint of a breeze before tumbling down. "Forgive me." He held out a small glass bowl of lemon drops, silently offering them to the young demon. "You appear so much younger, it is difficult to remember who it is I am talking to."

Harry grit his teeth angrily. _I need him. I can't kill him. I still need him. But after . . . When I'm done, then I can, but I have to wait. _He bit back the scathing comment just waiting to roll off his tongue with great difficulty. He picked up a few lemon drops and popped them into his mouth as he tried to figure out just what, exactly, he could say that wouldn't anger the old man. Finally, he decided a change of topic would be the only course of action he could trust himself with. Crunching down hard on the defenseless candies, shattering them to bits, he spoke. "Albus, my friend, I have come here tonight to make good of my end of the wager." At that one sentence, the old man's eyes took on a strangely bright twinkle. "I will enroll in Hogwarts, and in taking on the name of Harry James Potter, savior of the wizarding world, I agree to fulfill all duties and jobs that are directly connected with the name as long as they do not interfere with any and all jobs, duties, or laws already existing in Hell, thus, the wager has been fulfilled." At the end of his sentence, the room filled with an eerie blue glow before all the lights went out at once.

With a wave of his wand, the headmaster relit the lamps, only to find the chair that had been previously occupied by a certain raven-haired demon, completely empty. Albus sighed once before turning back toward his tea. _I was hoping to talk to him more, perhaps find out his true reason for coming back here, but it seems he has left already. I wonder if he knows what to bring, I do hope he blends in well enough. I don' t want anyone to know he's a demon. This certainly will be an interesting year. Harry Potter returns to the wizarding world._

_X_

Meanwhile, Harry was already half_-_way to Hogsmeade. _O.K. my mental list of things to do; first, get a room at Hogshead, second get supplies for school, third find Malfoy, fourth, bring him back to Hell. Or send him to purgatory. _The last sentence was thought with an unusually large amount of glee. _Heheheh. Purgatory. I'm sure he'll love that._

Silently, he pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head, effectively covering his hair and shielding his eyes. _It's best not to let anyone recognize me, though, I doubt anybody will, I am about 15 years older than I should be. Oh well, its better safe than sorry, Lou would be so mad if I killed another hundred humans._

"A room, please?" He asked the old man behind the bar of Hogshead, in a thick Russian accent.

"Ya got money?" The old man asked in a gruff voice, eyeing him suspiciously. When Harry laid down a handful of galleons, he let out a surprised grunt and handed him a key. "Top floor, number 13."

Just before Harry turned to go, though, the man stopped him. "Wait. Whats yer name?" When a glare was sent his way, he hastily explained. "I need something ter put down."

"Just call me Retriever." The young demon threw over his shoulder before climbing the old wooden steps.

Just outside his door, Harry stopped and smirked at the wooden plate that showed the door led to room number 13. _Gotta love irony. _He thought before entering the musty room and settling down to wait for the morning.


	6. worrying

-1O.k. I didn't die or anything. I'm still here, just extremely slow, but I'm going to try and speed this up from now on!

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco went to Malfoy Manor to pick up a few of his more favorite possessions before leaving for Hogsmeade. _I mind as well get a room. Staying at the Manor is out of the question. I've been there for too long already, It's a wonder I haven't already been caught. I suppose Hogshead should be safe enough eh? _He asked himself. _No one of significant importance actually goes there. _He reasoned. _Wait! Did I just answer my own question? Shit! I did! . . . And again! Lucifer damn it! I need a pet. First thing tomorrow, I get a pet!_

Just outside Hogshead, Draco pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, effectively concealing his features. Before pulling the door open, however, he paused and listened. Just in time to hear a man with a thick Russian accent say, "Just call me retriever."

Draco stopped, confused. Although it was understated, his over sensitive demon ears could hear the slight reverence the voice held for the term _retriever._ He could also tell that the Russian accent was fake, but he wasn't exactly sure which country the speaker must be from.

Curious, he whipped the door open and stepped inside, looking for the man. He must have just missed him, though, because the only person standing in the room was a burly old man standing behind the bar. He sighed. _Just missed him. Damn! _"A room please?"

He asked politely, setting out a couple of galleons. "On the top floor, if you don't mind. I like the view."

The man nodded and handed him a small key. "Number 10."

Draco nodded his thanks.

"Name?" The man asked before he could step away from the bar. "I need to write something."

"Uh, call me Hunter." With a nod, he headed toward the stairs. Just before his boot hit the first step, however, a strangely familiar smell hit his nose. A small jot of surprise paralyzed him for a second before he regained all his senses. " Excuse me, but who was it that just came in?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice.I

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't give that information out." The man protested.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, taking a step closer to the bar. A wicked gleam came into his eyes. "I would really like to know." He lowered his eyelids and peered up at the man through his eyelashes. Making sure only his eyes were visible from underneath the hood. "Please?"

"Called himself retriever." The man stuttered out, clearly mesmerized by the demon's antics. "I dunno his real name."

"Retriever?" Draco asked in a sultry voice. "I don't know that name. What did he look like?"

"I dunno. He had on a dark cloak wit' the hood pull' up. I couldn't see." The man was staring to sweat now, and Draco realized he wouldn't be getting any more information from him. With a wide sweeping motion he let a scowl replace his sexy smirk and glided up the stairs, following the almost-familiar smell and leaving the man to blink stupidly after him.

The smell ended at the door to room number 13. A few doors down from Draco's own. He stood outside silently, contemplating knocking on the door. _Surely he's still awake. He just got here. But what if I interrupt something? He'll probably be mad. I don't even know who he is. But what if he is a fellow demon. Maybe he escaped Lucifer too! Perhaps he'd be happy to see another. But he could also be the demon Lucifer sent after me. Shit! What if he is? But wait. I don't even know IF he IS a demon. Urgh! What to do? Maybe in the morning, I'll talk to him then, but for know, I'll wait. But what if he's nocturnal? That would explain the late hour . . . Whatever, Perhaps I should stop worrying before I make myself sick. I really need a pet. Then maybe I'll stop talking to myself. _He shook his head and headed back toward his room. Although, he couldn't help but sneak another glance at the door before heading into his room, as if silently wishing he'd walk right out at that exact moment. He didn't. _Tomorrow. _He reminded himself as he shut the door.

The rest of the night, found Draco sitting on the edge of a lumpy mattress in a musty old room staring out the window. He had already memorized the list of things he needed for Hogwarts and was left with nothing better to do then think about his decision to leave Lucifer's council, and reflect on what he was to do know that he was in the world of the living.

His cloak and shirt were folded neatly over the back of the only chair in the room an his shoes were set nicely near the door. Leaving him in only a pair of dark grey slacks. His feathery black wings were stretched behind him wantonly. Holding them so tightly against his back all day had made them sore and he was relishing the freedom of allowing them to stretch.

_I wonder why they don't fold in all the way._ He thought, ruffling the feathers absent-mindedly. _It probably has something to do with the feathers. I'm the only demon with feathers instead of scales. At least they're black. _He consoled himself._ Its most-likely mother's fault. Father had perfectly normal scales. I can't blame her though, she IS a vampire._

_I am one of the few demon's whose wings are actually black, though. Most are crimson, orange or even silver or grey. I think the only other demon whose wings are black is Harry Potter. _He shuddered at the name. _I really hope he isn't the next demon that Lucifer is going to send after me. He isn't even one of Lucifer's own. He is his own demon, he even calls the ruler of Hell 'Lou' . He's the best there is. I've only seen him from far away, but still, his aura is powerful. And black. Pitch black. Only Lucifer's aura is pure black. Even mine has traces of silver in it._

The rest of the night was spent worrying about the many demons that could have been sent after him and wishing school would start a quicker.


	7. Annoying sob stories

Thank You Moriah93ohio! You made me super happy! Thanks for the reviews! I started this chapter early just for you! (but didn't finish very early . . . L)

Moriah93ohio: for chapter 5, Harry left because he really doesn't want Dumbledore to know too much and then interfere. He could sense that Albus knew that something was waiting to question him. Instead of lying, he just didn't say anything, he still wants the man's trust, but doesn't want him to know too much. (oh and, this is a drarry fic, but they won't get together until late in the story. You have to read and find out!)

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the sun rose high enough for it to be considered morning, Harry got up from his seat on the edge of the lumpy mattress and stretched. _Time to shop! _He thought with a lot of fake enthusiasm. _Mind as well get this out of the way now. _

With a sigh he walked into the bathroom and turned on the water as hot as it would go. _I hope Albus hasn't changed the list of things we need for Hogwarts. It hasn't been that long . . . I guess I'll just get the usual and then order anything that is necessary. It's not like I'll actually use it. I'm here on a mission. The fact that I can fulfill that stupid wager is just a matter of convenience. He never did say I had to stay all 7 years._

He quickly shed his clothes and stepped into the now scalding hot shower. A few minutes later, however, a knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. _Damn! Just when I relax._ With a few angry grumblings (a/n I think that's a word . . . ) he grabbed a towel and stalked off, not bothering to turn the water off.

When he opened the door, his mouth dropped open. Shocked was not a strong enough word to describe his current emotion. One could only imagine the thoughts that began swirling around his head when he opened the door to find . . . .

END (a/n no just kidding! I was going to end it here just to see what you all would do, but then I decided I liked living. So here's the rest. I hope you like it!)

One could only imagine the thoughts that began swirling around his head when he opened the door to find Hagrid standing awkwardly in the door frame. "Er, 'ello 'arry." He said with an odd little wave and a sheepish smile. "Sorry ter interrupt, but Dumbledore told me ter come se you. I'm suppos' to escort you around Diagon alley, you know, to help with your books and supplies. He wants people ter see you before you start at Hogwarts."

Harry just nodded. Hagrid had been a good friend the last time he was here in the wizarding world, and one of the very few that knew his true nature. He wasn't surprised that the half-giant was sent for the job. "Just let me finish my shower, I'll be out in a moment." And, with a flourish, he exited the room, leaving Hagrid alone to make himself comfortable.

Only a few minutes later the young demon appeared in the living room. This time, as an eleven year old in a shabby T-shirt and jeans with worn trainers. "How do I look? We are still using the muggle cover-up, right?"

Hagrid nodded. "Perfect. Are you ready to go?" At Harry's nod, he headed out the door.

Harry followed behind closely, but came to an abrupt stop as soon as his nose met a familiar smell. Hesitantly, he took a long sniff, trying to decide which demon it belonged to. He could easily tell that it belonged to a demon because of the distinct sulfur-like base.

"You okay there, 'Arry?" Hagrid asked, stepping closer to the demon and effectively scattering the scent trail. Harry let out an angry hiss and stalked off, not bothering to answer the half-giant. _Damn! _He cursed. _Almost had it. If that lumbering idiot hadn't scattered the trail, I would have placed the scent. _" 'Arry! Wait a minute! Dumbledore tol' me ter escort you!" With a disgruntled huff he set out to follow the young demon.

"Okay, now, Hagrid. My back ground, what is it?" Harry asked as he descended the old rickety stairs.

"Well, your parents were James Potter and Lily Evans. You don't haf ter know the stories for those two, apparently, they were killed by he-who-must-not-be-named when you were 'nly 15 months. Then you were taken, by myself and Dumbledore 'o course, to the Dursley's. They are Lily Evans' muggle relatives. Yer aunt Petunia an' uncle Vernon, with their son, Dudley. Apparently, they weren' none too nice . . ."

"Ahh, so he's decided on the sob story then?" Harry asked with disgust. _I hate that one, just another thing to give people too swoon about. I can see the headlines now: _**Great Savior, Abused? **_or, slightly more funny, but a little less probable: _**Why did the great Dumbledore leave the only way to defeat the dark lord with a bunch of evil muggles?**

"Yep! that's ther' one!" Hagrid beamed, as if proud of himself for remembering. Harry just barely kept himself from retching. _Honestly, they may be the few semi-good humans there are, but they are still humans. Well sort-of . . . _he edited, remembering Hagrid's background. _Ugh. I can't wait till this is over, then I can kill the lot of them. _A smile almost threatened to take place of the scowl he had fixed to his face when he thought the last sentence. _Relax, _he reminded. _Play it cool. Innocent, think innocent and cute. _He gagged slightly at the thought, but followed behind Hagrid obediently, like the little lapdog Albus expected. _He'll be the last to go. _Harry thought with no little amount of vindictiveness. _It'll be slow and painful . . . True torture even Lou himself would be proud of . . . _

XXXXXXXX

Thank you everyone who's still here! I love you all! Thanks for waiting so long, I can't thank you enough. Please read and review, I'm in a better mood nowadays, and I bet I could be easily persuaded into writing more, longer chapters!


	8. Draco's uncertainty

**Sorry. Idk what to really say…. Its been a while? :P ill apologize again, cuz im pretty sure none of you guys ever thought I was going to write anymore :p im sorry! Please don't kill me! …anyway, I wrote this for all of you guys that wrote such nice things about my story! Thank you so much!**

XXXXXXXXXX

That morning, Draco was still thinking about the differences between feathered and scaled wings when he heard loud steps coming up the hall in front of his room. Alert, he sat up from his lounging position on the dingy mattress and walked across the room to the door. His wings were held out, quivering. He was tense as he reached the door and pulled out a wand. It was his father's, he had found it in Malfoy Manor before leaving. He had decided to pocket it just in case he needed one before he was able to get to Ollivanders to buy a new one. He was glad he did, however, when he felt the smooth wood lying reassuringly in his hand.

He lifted his hand toward the doorknob, but hesitated before twisting it. _What if it's the demon sent to get me? I can't just take chances, not like I have in the past. I'm in the middle of Hogsmeade, if I got into a fight, it would only attract attention, and that's never good for someone who's trying to hide._ He gave a mental sigh. _At least I'll be safe once I get into Hogwarts. _

He backed away from the door and thought a minute. _If only I could just listen, maybe I… wait, what am I thinking? I have magic! _He muttered a few words and leaned up against the door.

"You okay there, 'Arry?" There was a pause, then the same voice again; " 'Arry! Wait a minute! Dumbledore tol' me ter escort you!" He heard two sets of footsteps echoing down the small corridor. He didn't release the spell until after he was sure that the two were gone.

_Hmmm, what was that about? And Who was Arry? _He walked back over to the bed and sat down, having a lot to contemplate. _I wonder who that was_ _and what they had to do with Dumbledore. Were they working for him? The one that was talking… he called the other 'Arry' but that might have just been the accent… did he mean Harry? _His thoughts immediately jumped to the most powerful demon in hell, Harry James Potter. _No, no, that's not possible. _He tried to assure himself, hating the way fear found its way into his heart none-the-less. _Potter would never work for Dumbledore, besides, Harry is a common name… it could be anyone. _Draco had a hard time convincing himself.

The Vampire/Demon put his dress shirt back on and put his cloak on over top. A quick tug of his hood, and his signature platinum blonde hair was successfully hidden. He looked around and made sure that all of his belongings we with him, then left the room. He only had today to get his shopping done, and he needed everything.

He left Hogshead and made his way through hogsmeade, making sure to get everything on the list. He certainly didn't want to look unprepared. The first store he made sure to stop at was Ollivander's Wand Shop. It wouldn't due for a Malfoy to be using a hand-me-down wand, even if it was just for looks. He opened the door to the store and was immediately repulsed by the amount of filth on everything. He sneered and stepped in. A young boy and a filthy half-giant had just purchased a wand and were trying to leave, but Malfoy didn't step out of the way for them, instead he just sneered and moved at his own pace. _They weren't even worth looking at_. He thought to himself.

It wasn't until after the two crossed paths and the boy and the half-giant had left the store, that Draco caught a smell that intrigued him. It was the same one that he had smelt earlier… _The smell that belongs to the other demon! _Forget his Malfoy mannerisms for a moment, he whipped his head around, but the other demon was already gone. He was tried to resist following the smell, he _was _trying to hide from Lucifer and any of the possible demons that could have been sent after him. There was a good chance that that demon was the one sent to kill him. _I just hope that if it's true, he didn't smell me. _Draco stared at the door for another minute, before the shopkeeper raised his voice, "Is there anything I can help you with sir?"

Draco finished the rest of his school shopping quickly, making sure to get the best that money could buy. He was running low on cash that he had had with him, and noticed that he would need to make a stop at Gringotts soon. He sighed. _I really hope that I don't have any problems with this. _Despite his worrying, everything went smoothly. And he took out plenty of money to last him the year from his enormous fortune.

and then made his way over to the Magical Menagerie. _I need a pet. _He reminded himself. _Any pet will do, really …except a toad. _He wrinkled up his nose in disgust. _Anything but a toad. _He walked out of the store with no incident, holding a regal-looking black barn owl with a sweet, heart shaped face. He had named her Loki.

Madame Malkin's for some new school robes. This is where Draco spent the most amount of time. He tried on and bought an entire wardrobe worth of Hogwarts school robes and dress robes and anything else that he could think of.

_I'm only going to Hogwarts in order to stay protected. _He thought to himself. _I already know everything that they would teach. I can spend my time however I wish, really. I just need some time for Lucifer to forget that I'm here, then I can move around freely again._

**Okay? Let me know, PLEASE! And ill stat writing the next chapter ASAP**


End file.
